


kiss in the kitchen like it’s a dance floor

by rainbowsedge (orphan_account)



Series: a forester in fable [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anxiety, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married Life, Missionary Position, really benign Choking, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rainbowsedge
Summary: “Haz, don’t go,” Zayn’s voice was soft, pleading, and it made Harry’s heart crack. “You know I...”Releasing his lip, he leaned forward and kissed Zayn on the lips, closing their eyes in unison as Zayn reached for Harry’s waist. “I know. Come over tonight, we’ll watch Batman and make ramen and smoke a shit ton of weed, just the two of us.”Zayn’s eyes were tearing up, “Okay.”orThere’s a lot more to Zayn and Harry than I initially let you think. This fic is where a little more is revealed, and also just cute marriage and baby fluff.
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Harry Styles
Series: a forester in fable [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582120
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	kiss in the kitchen like it’s a dance floor

Hi! The residents of Fable have a dialect! It’s it’s a hodgepodge of Minnesota, East Coast New York, Urban Texas, as well as a few British terms lmaooooo

All their ‘o’s are pronounced like how Minnesotans pronounce them. The colloquialisms like “aight” and such are kind of like New Yorkers (By the way, it isn’t “ghetto.” The term “ghetto” has such racist and classist connotations that that’s how the way people talk has been labeled as “low class” and “high class,” which I think is bullshit, because I don’t think people should be judged for the way they talk). They pronounce “water” like New Yorkers, but they pronounce “pasta” like the English. Zayn says “naw” a lot, and some of his consonants are a little rounder than the vowels, not unlike British accents, but also not unlike a city Texas boy who’s trying to sound more L.A. It’s all a healthy balance, a balance that I find absolutely hysterical and charming.

Side note: In the first oneshot, Harry actually sounds super Valley girl Californian, and everyone in Fable tried to mirror his way of speech just out of embarrassment or something, but Zayn couldn’t care less that Harry was some kind of “fancy model” that’s sailed across the seven seas. Harry’s true Fable accent comes out sometimes. With that in mind, let’s get to the story HAHA

“Babe? I’m home,” Harry called out, the door rushing in with a powerful wooshing noise as he shook the snow off of his boots. “Zayn?”

There was a soft grunt, possibly from the center of the house, so Harry dropped the groceries off at the kitchen before tentatively heading towards the den.

Zayn was on the couch, dozed off with their baby girl on his chest, slowly squirming about like she couldn’t seem to fall asleep.

“Uh,” Harry looked at the clock, confused, then turned to his side, where their baby boy was staring up at him from the play pen, eyes wide and small fingers gripping the edges of the prison. “Hi, Bean,”

Bruno made a noise at him, wiggling to signal that he wanted to be picked up, so Harry complied, lifting his son into his arms with ease and cuddling his face with his own.

“Mnnrrgh?” Zayn stirred, hand instinctively going to rub at his eyes. “Hurrreh?”

“Zayn,” Harry giggled, leaning down to kiss Juno’s head until she woke up. “Why’re you asleep? Why’s she asleep?”

Zayn groaned, sitting up with baby Juno pressed to his chest. “Jelly’s sick,”

Harry made a sad face, sitting down next to them as Bruno babbled into his shoulder. “My poor baby,” he cooed, kissing the twins repeatedly until Juno stopped frowning.

“Where’s my kiss?” Zayn grumbled expectantly, hand petting Juno’s thick head of hair. “Haz.”

“Where was my call?” Harry retorted, trying to console and diagnose Juno from behind. “I would’ve come home earlier if you had just called.”

“Didn’t wanna worry you,” Zayn defended, leaning forwards and grumbling again when Harry leaned back. “C’mon babe, dun’ be like that. I had it handled.”

Harry gave him a look, Bruno cackling evilly at his father. “Did you give her medicine?”

“O’ course,”

“Did you call the pediatrician?”

“O’ course,”

“Did you give her a warm bath?”

“Naw,” Zayn admitted, and Harry sighed, deciding whether or not to continue being upset. When he turned again, though, Zayn had already decided for him, meeting their lips together at last. “Have to covet my kisses now, do I?”

Harry blushed and turned away, snuggling Bruno’s head like he needed to wipe Zayn off of him. “You’re so annoying.”

“Bruno’s hungry,” Zayn pointed out, “Go feed him or something, since you’re so sick of me,” He snorted when Harry raised an eyebrow at him. “Imma just take Jelly and raise her like I was raised, with the boar.”

Harry snorted back, smile breaking out uncontrollably, “You’re insufferable.”

“You married insufferable,” Zayn pursed his lips and made kissy noises at him. “C’mon, I got 2/3, that’s a solid D plus, right?”

“D pluses don’t exist, half-wit,” Harry insulted, “After a C minus it’s just failing.”

“Baba,” Juno whimpered, blinking frantically, and Harry’s face fell. “Baba,”

“I know, Jelly, I know,” Zayn rubbed her back. “Haz, put Bean down?”

“I got groceries,” Harry stood up, quickly moving to plop Bruno into the twins’ naptime crib (they have multiple cribs for multiple occasions) and come back to steal Juno away. “Oh gosh, she’s burning up.”

“I dunno why,” Zayn sounded worried, the sound of the fridge door opening and closing repeatedly. “She isn’t hungry either.”

“Alright, sweetheart,” Harry kissed her head, putting his cool hand on her forehead. “We’re gonna get you all better, mm? Did baba feed you that nasty, nasty orange stuff?”

Juno just whimpered again, tucking her face into Harry’s neck. “No.” At that, Harry’s gaze narrowed and his eyebrow lifted like an arrow directed at Zayn’s head.

Zayn made a face right back, “She’s out of it. I definitely did give her the medicine.” Harry didn’t blink.

“The orange one.”

“There are two ‘orange ones,’ Forester,” Harry jumped up, Juno a teddy bear in his arms as he ran to the kitchen. “One’s the cold meds, the other’s a probiotic.”

“Oh,” Zayn grimaced, and Harry’s eyes rolled so hard they nearly popped out of his face. “Well, her fever did go down...”

Harry took the proper medicine off the counter, propping Juno onto the cabinets as he measured out the proper amount. “My genius, prodigal, incredible, smart daughter,” He praised, Juno smiling at Zayn the entire time. “Who understands so much already,” Harry firmly tilted her chin up and poured the medicine down her mouth, shutting her jaw and kissing her forehead, all in a matter of two seconds. “Rip the band-aid off, right?”

Now it was Zayn’s turn to give her a shit-eating smile.

“C’mon baby girl, let’s get you to bed, sleep this cold off?” Harry’s baby voice was thick and pungent, even

Juno looked like she couldn’t understand what he was saying. “Bean?” Zayn followed them into the room, lips pursed and jutting out to the side.

“Haz,” Zayn drawled, grabbing Bruno before Harry could. “You mad?”

Harry gave him a look and snapped his fingers, beckoning for Bruno to be handed over. Zayn shook his head and stubbornly walked out, Bruno babbling over his shoulder. “Gimme Bean.”

“You’re mad, I made a mistake, I’m sorry, I had a late shift and haven’t slept and must’ve not thought and I’m sorry,” Zayn sputtered out all at once, turning to face Harry and widening his eyes. “I’m sorry.”

Harry contemplated for a moment, “It’s alright,” He didn’t move until Zayn did, giving him an apology kiss. “We know she’s been through a lot worse, and you’re right, she wasn’t burning up, I was trying to be dramatic.”

“I’m sorry, though,” Zayn caressed Bruno’s head as he leaned in for another kiss. “It was a shit move.”

“Hey,” Harry protectively guarded Bruno’s ears and knocked his forehead onto Zayn’s. “Work was bad?”

“There was a car accident,” Zayn sighed, scratching the back of his head. “Look, Bean. Thingies that spin.” He pointed to the toys, poking them about for their son’s amusement.

“Car accident? Where?” Harry, suddenly very concerned, sat next to him, arms pressed up against each other. “They okay?”

“Yeah, it was the Potters. A few stitches and lots of fractured flower vases, but the last one was out of my expertise.” Zayn kissed him again, just because.

“Okay,” Harry sighed. “That sucks, Agnes made our plates.”

Zayn brushed the hair out of his face and smiled warmly, “Love that.”

“Love what?” Harry asked whilst pulling a ball out of Bruno’s mouth.

“You got so worried,” Zayn pulled Harry in until they were squished together on the L-seat, gazing upon their son. “I love that about you.”

“I thought you were going to take the tree down? It’s almost New Years?” Harry asked, dodging Zayn’s approach yet again. “Baby, what if Bean scratches himself?”

“You don’t love me anymore, do you?” Zayn jabbed, arms flopping down when Harry moved to get the tree. “Gosh, I’m 26 years old, married six months, a dad for five, and my husband is already blowing away with the wind,”

Harry scoffed, “You’re 26 years old, an ER doctor who completed residency at 23, married six months, a dad for five, and your husband’s net worth is so much that this whole forest couldn’t produce enough paper to win against me,” Zayn shut his mouth. “So, what about the wind?”

“You’re being mean,” Zayn complained, Bruno rolling onto his back. “Why’re you being mean?”

Harry stopped, turning around with a tear rolling down his cheek. “Sorry.”

“Oh, sh—cheeeeese,” Zayn jumped up, Bruno babbling at them obliviously. “Baby?” He walked towards a sniffling Harry, who suddenly looked very tired. “Sweetheart?”

“Bean can’t see me sad,” Harry sniffed, picking the fat baby up and cuddling him close. “Look, he’s getting sad looking at me sad, I—I can’t be sad,”

“Baby, I don’t think Bean understands what being sad is, yet. Jelly, maybe,” Zayn chuckled, putting all his weight onto one hand as he rubbed Harry’s cheek with the other. “Jelly’s just smart, ya know?”

“Mm,” Harry agreed, smushing his face against Bruno’s pudgy tummy. “Bean’s so bright, but he’s not. That’s why he’ll live long.”

“Why’re you sad, baby?” Zayn’s voice went soft, and Harry finally made eye contact with him. “Is it ‘cause I’m arrogant?”

“That too,” Harry twitched his nose when Zayn came close, gently nuzzling them together. “I dunno why I’m sad. I’m tired, and I’m hungry, and I keep on,” He paused and gulped, “I keep on,” he licked his lips.

“Hey,” Zayn whispered, understanding. “You don’t need to look at that file anymore.”

“I know,” Harry grumbled, but then sniffling again when he locked eyes with Bruno. “They have her eyes.”

Zayn sighed, “Hazza, stop, okay? I think you’re becoming depressed, baby,” Zayn pulled them both in, shoulders wide enough to blanket Harry’s. “Why be sad, sweetheart? You did nothing wrong. She didn’t do anything wrong either.”

“Yeah, she didn’t,” Harry kissed Bruno’s head. “God, what are we gonna tell them?”

Zayn snorted, “The truth? You think we’re gonna raise them to be pussies who can’t handle the truth?”

Harry blinked at him, “We’re raising them?”

“Yeah, babe,” Zayn’s eyes crinkled as he laughed. “Did you forget?”

Bruno blinked and babbled. “Do you think we should be worried that he isn’t talking yet?”

“Love, we should be worried about the one in the other room who can already differentiate orange and orange.”

“You’re just being prissy because you’re a doctor and you couldn’t tell the difference,” Harry laughed at him, Bruno laughing just because his dad is. “Zee, am I just your wife?”

“That had mildly sexist undertones, and no. Stop that, just stop it,” Zayn giggled when Bruno sat down onto his chest and made a plopping noise. “You’re Harry, the guy I dated for a month then married. Doesn’t that say more about me than you?” He looked over, and Harry’s heart went ba-bum.

“Mm,” Harry vocalized, laying down next to them, hand searching for Zayn’s. “You look desperate, not me.”

Zayn snorted, “Georgie’s mom’s been going ‘round saying I’m a gold digger.”

“I’ll rip that bitch’s hair out.”

“I thought we weren’t cursing.”

“Well, I also thought I’d be speaking in proper English until they’re twenty, but,” Harry squeezed his hand. “Imma just chill and let them run ‘round, ya know?”

“Demonizing colloquialisms and dialects is how classism persists, baby,” Zayn smiled at Bruno, who smiled back ten-fold. “It’s such a good thing that you’re pretty, Bean. Like me, but I think your sister got all the wits, yeah? That’s okay. Unless you prove us all wrong and finish residency at 22,” He looked over at Harry, “Then we can say you’ve bested your old fart baba.”

“Zee,” Harry drawled, but Zayn kept going.

“And Imma prove to your papa that it ain’t this hard, aight?” Zayn wiggled around, making the baby pancake wiggle around as well. “Your mom, her name was Amal, at least we think it was.”

Harry was gonna cry. It was supposed to be December 27th, benign buffer day before New Years, and there Zayn Malik Forester was, being gross and deep all of a sudden.

“And you know what, if kids in any rotten city you stumble into ever give you shit for having two dads, just know that I can probably domesticate a couple of wold boar in a few...years and unleash them, aight?” Zayn told Bruno, who looked at him like he was the wrong person to be telling this to. “Plus, your papa’s worth millions, so make sure everyone you ever meet knows it.”

“You’re awful,” Harry shook his head, sitting up and taking Bruno into his arms. “God forbid you repeat the same things to Juno, she might just understand.”

“Why’re you sad, Hazza?” Zayn murmured, pressing his lips to his head. “The house’s warm, the babies are fat, your husband is sexy—“

“Okay, okay,” Harry laughed, putting a hand on Zayn’s chest. “This isn’t the early 20th century, Zee, where life could be summed up so easily, ya know?”

“Can’t it?” Zayn smiled, and he smelled so good, like spice and soap and Harry’s vanilla body lotion, it was offensive, actually. Rude, even, coupled with those long-arse eyelashes. How was Harry supposed to keep up? “Baby, think you need some sleep, hm? You haven’t slept since 4 in the morning when I came home.”

Harry shook his head and measured the squishiness of Bruno’s arm with his thumb and finger. “There are so many things more important than sleep.”

“Bean’s nice and fat, sweetheart, don’t worry about him. He’s never going hungry ever again,” Zayn reassured, rubbing circles onto Harry’s back. “But your husband on the other hand, he might turn to dust by the time you decide to open up.”

“Can we just feed him now and talk later?” Harry’s voice went small as he smushed his face into Zayn’s neck.

“Woah, you’re really upset, aren’t you?” Zayn quietly thumbed Harry’s cheek. “How ‘bout I ask my mum to come up here and watch the babies, and we’ll go out?”

Harry shook his head so hard his brain jostled about, “No, no. ‘M not leaving them.”

Zayn hummed, getting up to heat a bottle of formula, coming back shaking it in his hand. “C’mon, Bean, let’s make a dowry out of you.”

“God, again with the 20th century talk, it’s not like we’re going to arrange his marriage with the prince of fuckin’ Botany two towns over.”

Zayn cringed, “Why would I marry my son off to anyone who lives in Botany? Townsends, maybe, but anyone whose last name ends with a plant is sure to be a dumbass.”

“Okay, ‘Forester,’” Harry teased, watching Zayn expertly shift Bruno into his lap and stick the nub of the bottle past his lips. “Bruno eats so easily.”

“If only the world were more like Bruno. Be pretty, eat lots, pretend you’re dumb. For all we know, he could just be holding full sentences in that noggin of his,” Zayn cooed, “Isn’t that right, angel?”

Bruno smiled and drank. “Zee, have I told you I loved you recently?”

“Yeah, why?” Zayn laughed when Bruno lost grip and spilled on his face. “Have I told you, Haz?”

“Sometimes, I just wanna make sure you know it.”

“Don’t worry, baby, I do.”

+++

_**Twelve months ago** _

“This punch has soooo much brandy in it,” Harry tells Zayn, who fondly smiles in return. “I’m gonna quit being a model and become a cinnamon stick.”

“You’re so cute,” Zayn groans, resting his head on the table in Harry’s parlor. “Your mum brought out the whiskey, older than both our ages combined. I’m smashed, bro.”

“My mom’s smart, ‘cause now you can’t leave,” Harry sighs, grabbing Zayn’s bowtie and pulling him close. “Kiss me.”

“Baby, will you marry me?” Zayn jokes, but completely serious as he says it. “I want to marry you.”

“I’ve been back for two and a half weeks, and you want to get married already? Man, it must be the cologne.” Harry smells of lemon, nutmeg, and rum, looking like a demi-god in his bespoke suit and hair fluffy as the dog Zayn had growing up. Perhaps that wasn’t a very nice thing to say, but he couldn’t tell. The world was spinning right now.

“Must be,” Zayn replies, moving Harry’s hair out of his face. “You’ve bewitched me, sweetheart.”

Harry lazily grins, reaching up to pet Zayn’s cheek. “You’re so cute, Zee. Love you.”

“I guarantee you, I love you more,” Zayn pushes them both onto the loveseat, one on top of the other, pliant and stupid and young. “I’ve been ready since I was fourteen.”

“Am I ready?” Harry asks, kissing his head softly. “Your hair, it’s so soft.”

“Innit?” Zayn flashes him a pearly white smile. “You not ready?”

“Babe, we’re basically married. On one condition, though,” Harry tuts, poking Zayn’s nose. “I want to be Harry Forester.”

“Yeah?” Zayn’s voice is gentle.

“Duh, Zee. Don’t erase Malik, but, move Forester back to the end. I want to be Harry Forester.”

Zayn nods seriously, “Can we have three kids?”

“Including you? Sure,” Harry drawls, and they both laugh, their chests humming against one another until they pass out, just like that.

+++

_**Five months ago** _

“We doing this?” Zayn asks one more time, fingers intertwined so fiercely it was like they were trying to combine. “You sure?”

“So sure,” Harry looks nervous, but grins at him like he always does. “Things don’t just happen for no reason, you know? This is our chance, Zee. Who knows when the next time will be that we’ll get a chance like this?”

“You’re right,” Zayn exhales. “Let’s go, then. Meet our...kids.”

“People are gonna think we’re crazy.”

“That’s ‘cause we are.”

Harry tugs him to the front of the steps. “They told me they haven’t eaten in a while, so they’re reals ‘kinny, but hey. Everyone knows that you can’t help but gain a few pounds in Fable, can’t stay small with all the aunties feeding you as you walk down the street.”

“Are you just trying to reiterate over and over again how right this feels, Forester?” Zayn kisses his forehead, Harry laughing at the joke. “Man, that still sounds weird, calling you by my name.”

Harry opens the door, an intimidating block of mahogany waiting to see if they were worthy.

They named them Juno and Bruno, because why not?

“This means I can’t quit my job, Haz,” Zayn cries, inconsolably sobbing over the bundle in his arms. “They’re so perfect, oh my god, I’m crying. I’m crying, look at me!”

“I know!” Harry coos, sniffling as well. “We’re taking them home, like, right now.”

“You’re gonna be Juno because you’re one tough gal,” Zayn whispers, and Harry’s heart can’t help but go ba-bum. “And you’re gonna be Bruno because it’s cute.”

Harry laughs wetly, and Zayn groans just looking at him. “I love you.”

“I love you so much more, Forester,” Harry sighs into their kiss, the small newborns in their arms wriggling at all the new stimulation. “You can work on your book at the hospital, right?”

“Mhm, while I’m waiting for something horrible to happen and come in,” Zayn nods. “It’s okay, we’re fine.”

“I’ve got a trust,” Harry shrugs, “It’s okay, we’re okay.”

“You guys are really annoying,” Niall Caregiver, the nurse, rolls his eyes at them. “Just get on with your perfect life, alright? Call me if you need anything.”

“Love you, Ni,” Harry sobs more, which only makes Niall’s eyes narrow more. “Love you all.”

“I love you too, bro,” Zayn’s rocking back and forth a bit too fast. “I’m just like, overflowing with love right now.”

+++

_**The Present** _

Zayn put Bruno down and picked Juno up, softly murmuring things into her hair as Harry watched from the doorway. “She doesn’t feel even remotely warm anymore. Her stomach is grumbling, actually.”

“Baba,” Juno mumbled, sticking her hand onto Zayn’s face. “Baba.”

“Yes, baby girl,” Zayn replied, “Hungry?” Juno squished Zayn’s nose, then looked at Harry and laughed. “I think she’s laughing at you for choosing me.”

Harry smiled, “Do you think we moved too fast?”

“Is that even a question?” Zayn smiled too, just so Juno wouldn’t catch on. “Yeah, we did. You regrettin’ it?”

“No, but I feel weird,” Harry grinned, “Peas? Carrots?” Juno gagged at him. “You can’t drink formula forever.”

Zayn put a hand on his forehead. “You sick?”

“No, just,” Harry let Juno hold her own bottle as she sat by herself, propped up on the counter wall underneath the cabinets. “Haven’t had a lot of time for us, you know? But if I try to leave them for more than a few hours, I start losing my shit, and...”

Zayn tucked Harry into his embrace, “Aw, baby. I didn’t know you’ve been feeling like that.”

“My life’s been turned upside down. I had a walk scheduled for next week in London, could you believe it? It’s like I blinked, and then,” Harry stuffed his face into Zayn’s shirt.

“Love you so much,” Zayn kissed his head. “Like, I think I’d die if you didn’t exist, Haz, seriously.”

“If I didn’t exist then you wouldn’t have known me,” Harry snorted, “Dummy.”

“Tell you what, babe. Go sleep in the twins’ room tonight.” Zayn patted Juno’s back.

“You don’t have work?” Harry asked timidly, still a bit sniffly and anxious and sad, and he had no idea why. “Zee?”

“Bean is a great cuddler. He’s got the most potential out of all of us; look at that smile,” Zayn gently pushed Harry onto the spare bed, lifting his knees and rotating them ninety degrees, meticulously fluffing the pillow underneath him and tucking him very securely beneath the duvet. “Imma put the wall up.” A metallic clink punctuated the end of his sentence, making Harry laugh at the absurdity of it all. “Yes, I’m seriously caging you in.”

“I’m more appalled by the fact that you got two twin size beds for our eight month old children,” Harry shook his head, hand protectively nuzzling Bruno and Juno. “Where are you going?”

“Go to sleep, dependent.” Zayn tutted, and the door clicked shut.

“He thinks he’s funny.” Harry tells the kids.

+++

Hey, a really shitty inside reference to my other fic “look up here, i’m in heaven” is about to turn up, so be prepared if you’ve read that PRICELESS, INGENIOUS, IMMACULATE example of a LITERARY MASTERPIECE.

_**Five months and two weeks ago** _

“Purple. Keep it gender neutral.” Zayn flipped through the different shades of violet. They were at the hardware store, and everything smells like paint and renew and renaissance.

“Alright, your majesty, we’re not raising the next Elizabeth. Yellow.” Harry showed him a pale yellow, the color of daffodils and sunflowers.

“Aren’t we though?” Zayn’s eyes softened. “Okay, yellow. Purple wall sconces.”

“You’re so gay. Why do babies need wall sconces?” Harry shook his head. “Our house isn’t that big to the point where our walls resemble voids into nothingness, Zayn.”

“Baby, the bedrooms’ ceilings are eleven feet up. It may as well be a black hole, we have to fill all that negative space!” Zayn reasoned, but Harry just shook his head and covered his face.

“Fuckin’ wall sconces,” Harry deadpanned. “Do you secretly just want them so that there’s more light in the room?”

“Like giant fuckin’ fireflies,” Zayn grinned at him. “So bright that it makes all the gods up there notice.”

Harry turned away all bashful and tried to hide his smile. “God, you keep surprising me and shit. It’s overwhelming.” He snatched a lilac color off the wall of colors and began marching towards the Help desk.

+++

_**Eleven months ago** _

“Read it to me, Zayn.” Harry begged softly, pulling gently on Zayn’s sweater. “Please?”

“I told you that I’d never let you read it.”

“If you publish the book I inevitably would.”

Zayn made a face at him and took off his circle glasses, sighing to himself exasperatedly. After a moment, he reached under the bed for his journal, clicking his tongue the whole way back up. “Don’t laugh, okay?”

“I won’t, unless you compared my face to a frog. You be careful now, handsome man,” Harry raised his eyebrows. “My legs just might walk off the aisle.”

“If we had an aisle,” Zayn snorted, flipping through the pages. “We’re just signing our names on a piece of paper.”

Harry shrugged. “Metaphorical aisle.”

“I called it ‘But it’s Purple.’”

“Oh, you fucker.” Harry fluffed his pillow and excitedly leaned back against the headrest. “Go on, then.”

“Here goes,” Zayn smiled shyly.

“I nearly sawed my thumb off trying to get that piece of wood, not because it was our names, but because your hands had touched it.

I would never speak ill of a dead man. I loved Ollie, and you would’ve too. My mum loved Ollie, my dad loved Ollie, everyone loved Ollie, so you would’ve loved him too. ‘Cause Ollie was Ollie and that’s why I loved him.

Think of it this way: We were to never meet again.

I am sailing in the sand while you are walking on the ocean, and what stops us has to be that moment where the sea kisses the shoreline. It pulls back before I can sail, then comes rushing towards me like I was a criminal.

Instead, we had trees, where our hands ate so many splinters we became part bark, so of course I was cursed with the pen and you with the height.

Where were you, perhaps in the moments where the bed dips underneath your waist, hair tangled into becoming something like perfection.

Why do I love you, when you’re so scared of piglets and tripping on air, this is what I asked myself.

And Ollie, we are still tethered together, he keeps me from floating away as a balloon. But now I have no reason to tempt death with the shoreline.

The wind you create when you walk past me, I am suddenly crashing to the ground.

You say anything remotely in my direction, I am sinking into the earth.

This is why I could never find it within me to quit.

You walk on oceans, pulling my boat wherever you go, so now I’m sailing in water, as if I was always meant to.”

Harry’s jaw was dropped, apparently, because a red-faced Zayn lifted his chin up and his teeth smacked together. “What the fuck, bro.”

“God, I know it’s shit, okay?” Zayn sighed, looking so adorably and squirmy. “I dunno, it needs editing.”

“Zayn Malik Forester,” Harry pulled at his sweater. “C’mere.”

“You liked it?”

“God, I’m marrying you.”

“Uh...good? Good! Since that was the plan...” Zayn stammered, and that was the first time Harry had ever seen him stammer. Harry had never felt so weird, it was like someone rubbed Vapo-Rub all over his chest and rubbed his cold cheeks with warm hands. “You should kiss me, now,” Harry’s voice was breathless. “I’m showing that to my mum.”

“Oh, fuck you.”

+++

_**Present (again)** _

“Haz?” Someone’s knuckles were brushing his cheek. “Harryyyy,”

“Mmmngrh?”

“Why do we both make such weird noises when we wake up?” Zayn questioned out loud, rubbing the babies’ tummies so they wouldn’t stir. “Baby?”

“Zeeeeee,” Harry said lowly, eyes still closed. “Whyyyyy.”

Zayn kissed him sweetly, Juno smacking her lips. “It’s like she’s psychic.”

“If she wakes up, we’re doomed,” Harry murmured. “Imma focus on waking up here, you move the bomb.”

“Aight,” Zayn already had Juno flopped against his chest, “She’s so precious. My precious baby girl, god, she smells like baby,” He kept on praising, setting her down in her crib. “And my Bean could sleep through a trombone screaming in his face.”

“Mmmm,” Harry laughed lazily, slowly blinking. “What about me?”

“My Harry could sleep through me dropping the bloody projec’or off the wall.”

“Huh?” Harry let himself be pulled up, sighing into Zayn’s neck like he was home. “We don’t have a projector.”

“We do now,” Zayn sighed, giving up and lifting Harry into his arms. “C’mon, Karlie Kloss.”

“Excuse me?”

“Adriana Lima,”

“Better,”

“Taaaa-daaaa,” Zayn flashed him a toothy smile as he opened the door to one of the rooms. “Welcome to London.”

Harry’s eyes flew open and he jumped down, not being able to contain his smile. “You projected me London?”

“One day we’ll go to the real thing. You, me, Jellybean. But I know that that’s scary right now, so for now, we can do this. Look, you can even see Big Brother,”

“Big Ben, Zee,” Harry gasped, pulling Zayn’s arms around him from behind. “You didn’t have to do this.”

“I’m not obligated to do anything but show up, you know?” Zayn kissed his head. “This is me showing up for stuff.”

Harry turned around and pressed their lips together, making Zayn bend down just a little bit to do so. The latter’s hands made their way to the former’s waist as the lights of London twinkled in the background. “You know what I’ve always wanted to try?”

“Crumpets?”

“Exhibitionism,” Zayn choked at that, looking at Harry like a confused puppy. “And now we can try it! We’re technically outside!”

Zayn’s jaw was apparently dropped, because Harry lifted his chin up with his finger. “You look shocked.”

“Never thought you were the type,” Zayn shrugged, making Harry waddle backwards farther into the room. He shut the door with his foot, “When we start having guests, should we put up a disclaimer?” They fell onto the guest bed, Harry laughing wildly underneath Zayn.

They got rid of their sweaters, then their trousers, threw the top duvet off as the slideshow turned. “Oh fuck, now we’re in Scotland.”

“Oh no,” Harry said sarcastically, laughing when it landed him a light slap to his inner thigh and his body hiked up the bed. “Are we in the honeymoon stage, baby?”

“We didn’t have a honeymoon,” Zayn told him in between incessant kisses to his neck and collarbones. “So no stage. No phase.”

“Hmm,” Harry bit his bottom lip. “You sure you won’t get sick of me?”

“Between us, I’m pretty sure it’s me who’s more dull.” Zayn paused, “Fuck, I forgot the lube. Be right back.”

Harry stretched onto the bed, smiling smugly to himself. “Sheesh, you think you’re so cool when you does stuff like this.”

“I’m back, and I heard you,” Zayn closed the door, pouncing on Harry and clicking the bottle cap open. “Spread ‘em.”

“Wow,” Harry rolled his eyes fondly, “So demanding.”

Zayn kissed him again, rubbing the lube in between his fingers so it wouldn’t be as cold. “Love you lots, Haz,” He said the words against his skin, softly nudging his fingers at Harry’s hole. “You good?”

“I good,” Harry responded breathlessly, holding onto Zayn’s other hand as he breached past the first knuckle. “Shit,”

“S’been a while, so Imma take my time,” Zayn murmured, kissing him again to distract the slight pain below. “Shit, so fucking tight.”

“God,” Harry whimpered, squeezing Zayn’s hand. “Zee?”

“Yeah, baby, I’ve got ya,” Zayn held him closer, until it was all consuming and nothing else in the room mattered, lest the world. “Another?”

“Yes,” Harry nodded, and Zayn complied, pulling another broken moan from his lips.

Zayn laughed, unable to look away from the flush on Harry’s cheeks. “God, you’re squeezin’ me.”

“C’mon, get in me already, faster,” Harry commanded, squirming underneath Zayn’s body. “Zee, you’re not dull.”

Zayn bent down so his stomach was touching the bed, stroking Harry’s hardening cock with one hand as he pushed his fingers into him with the other. He didn’t have any response to that, so he reached forwards and kitten-licked the head, making Harry gasp and buck his hips forehead into his mouth. His tongue swirled around the underside and traced the vein popping out there, lowering his mouth more as his eyes began to close. He didn’t stop until his nose hit Harry’s pelvis and the surprise of it made him choke obscenely around his dick.

Harry panted above him, clenching around Zayn’s fingers and fisting the sheets underneath him for some level of agency. It was an insane sight, the most beautiful man in the world was in between his legs right now doing the dirtiest things; loving it too much for comfort. His hand traveled down to Zayn’s hair and gently pulled on his head, making Zayn moan around his cock and sending fierce vibrations that made Harry’s stomach tingle. “Zee, I’m close.” His throat was so dry it hurt to say it, but he really didn’t want to come here, so he yanked on Zayn’s hair until he finally popped off and shot him a glare.

“How dare you,” Zayn’s eyes were dark and his voice sounded wrecked.

“Wanna come around,” Harry gasped when Zayn came closer and held his neck in his grasp. “Your cock.”

“You think I can’t make you come twice, baby?” Zayn asked lowly, licking his earlobe and keeping his thumb and index finger pressed right underneath his jaw bone. “Sweetheart, you’re getting so loose down here. Do you think you can take me now?”

“Mhm,” Harry nodded, eyes fluttering uncontrollably when Zayn pressed down for a second and released his shallow grip on his neck. “Oh my god, that was so hot.”

Zayn smiled, lifting Harry’s legs and kneeling in between them, flipping his hair backwards just to show off his body and jawline. “You want it like this, sweetheart?”

“Yeah, love it like this,” Harry moaned, Zayn holding the base of his cock and directing it to his entrance. The blunt head pushed past and began knocking Harry’s breath out. He winced a little, not because he wasn’t prepped, but because Zayn was thick and huge and it always hurt a little when he first pushed in. “I want kisses.”

“I’ve never met someone who made missionary so hot,” Zayn smiled wider when Harry grabbed his hand to hold it. “Aw, babe,”

“Shut up,” Harry gulped, giving Zayn a broken and helpless look, “Please? I need you,”

Zayn frowned just slightly, but it looked like Harry was about to cry, so he connected their lips before he did so, intertwining their fingers as he pulled back slightly and thrusted back in, Harry biting his bottom lip in response. “Baby, you okay?”

“Need you,” Harry was acting oddly, wrapping his ankles around Zayn’s waist and hugging him close. “Zee,”

“Are you crying, baby?” Zayn’s eyebrows furrowed worriedly, about to pull out, but Harry shook his head. “Sweetheart, what’s wrong? Did I do something?”

“I’m just freaking out,” Harry looked around like he was lost, gripping Zayn’s hand so hard his knuckles were white. “I, I’m just...”

Zayn sighed softly, swooping down to kiss Harry’s head and say, “Baby, look at me.”

“Yeah,”

“No really, look,” Zayn took his chin in his hands and moved Harry’s face. “At me.”

“Fuck,” Harry’s eyes were becoming distant. “Zee,”

“Focus on me, right now, baby,” Zayn ordered, grinding in a bit to exemplify it. “Don’t think about anything else, you’re okay. You’re okay, baby.”

Harry whimpered, becoming boneless as Zayn shifted his body around, “I dunno why I’m so nervous.” Zayn pulled back and thrusted in again, setting a punishing pace and watching Harry tip his head back.

“Look at me, sweetheart,” Zayn cooed, his voice was soft and his hot breath was tickling Harry’s ear. “Just like this, yeah?” Harry nodded, the coherence seemingly coming back. “Feel good?”

“Mhm,” Harry made the sweetest little ‘ah’s with every push, holding onto Zayn. His hair was so fluffy and soft, Zayn ran his fingers through it, which only made Harry moan louder, squirming underneath his hold. “Zee, can you—fuck, faster?” Harry asked, eyelashes wet and fluttering.

“Christ, of course, baby,” Zayn breathed out, struggling to breathe a little because Harry was making his heart leap out of his chest. He picked up the pace, the slapping noise in between them getting louder and Harry squeezed his eyes shut. “Fuck, you’re so beautiful.” He watched as Harry reached down to touch himself, but he shook his head and moved it away. “Want you to come on my cock.”

+++

**_Ten years ago_ **

“You fat fucker,” Zayn cursed, throwing his apple core at Niall. “Son of a stinkin’ boar, ate my fuckin’ lunch, did ya?”

“Naw, fuck off,” Niall flipped him off, trudging over to Louis with a sandwich in his mouth. “Your fault you’re too lazy to even pack a goddamn granola ba’,”

“Then who the ‘ell did?” Zayn asked, Liam patting his head patronizingly as if to say “calm down.”

“Sorry,” A voice came from the background, and an apple came flying towards Zayn’s head so fast he felt the wind brush past his cheek. He caught it, though. “Thought it was mine. Here, made you up for it.”

“Hey Zayn, isn’t this the boy that you want to suck the dick of?” Louis asked, and Zayn threw something at him.

Harry chuckled, plopping down in between Zayn and Liam and he smelled so good. “Sorry, Zee. You know how hangry I get after class.”

“S’alright,” Zayn aggressively munched on the replacement apple, which was admittedly a lot more delicious than his own apple must’ve been. “Niall, don’t you dare.” He pointed at him and stared daggers.

“Why’re you always so nice to him but you call me a stinkin’ boar?” Niall asked defensively, working on his second sandwich.

“ _Son_ of a stinkin’ boar, Ni, don’t get it twisted,” Liam snorted, bumping shoulders with Harry. Zayn noticed it, then turned around again and munched even more aggressively. “Don’t be so threatened, Zee. Everyone in Fable knows that Haz here’s your boy.”

“Fuck off, I’m nobody’s boy,” Harry bonked foreheads with Liam. “Just you all wait, one day I’m gonna leave and become a really big and famous model,”

“Yeah, if you grow like eight inches,” Louis teased, and Zayn threw the rest of his apple at him. “See? See that be’avior? Are you ‘arry’s fuckin’ knight always on guard to protect his virtue or somethin’?”

“For someone who wants to become an English teacher, you sure sound like someone from Botany who wants really hard to be a sailor,” Zayn sneered, and Harry shook his head at him, everyone in the group smiling fondly. “Oh, fuck all of ya.”

“English professor, there’s a difference, shitface,” Louis yelped when Zayn stood up. “Oh god, I didn’t mean it, Harry, save me, please, ah,” He curled up when Zayn came close. “Control your bitch, Hazza.”

“Excuse me?” Zayn’s voice cracked, the audacity. He was frantically looking around when a hand suddenly touched his shoulder, Harry had stood up.

“C’mon Zee, I’ve gotta talk to you anyways.” The look in Harry’s eyes was impossible to discern, which made Zayn give him a confused puppy look. Harry merely held his hand and led him outside.

“What’d ya want to talk to me about?” Zayn laughed, honestly a bit nervous. “Haz?”

Harry turned back, biting his lip as he intertwined their fingers. “I’m leaving.”

Zayn grunted in confusion, “Mm?”

“My mom’s sending me to boarding school in Paris, I think it’s ‘cause she doesn’t wanna look at my face anymore.” Harry shrugged and smiled, but he looked so sad when he said it that Zayn’s frown only deepened.

“Naw, that’s not true,” Zayn shook his head, tucking a piece of Harry’s hair behind his ear. “So you’re going for sure?”

Harry nodded, “Don’t really have a choice. I’ll get to live my dreams, though, become a model or something.”

“But those aren’t your dreams, they’re your mom’s,” Zayn leaned close and Harry’s breath hitched. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

Harry sighed, “Zee, you’re wonderful, you know that? All of you’ve been, but I can’t stay here anymore. People talk, you know? And I don’t want to drag you or any of the other guys into this.” Zayn shook his head again and Harry bit his lip.

“Haz, don’t go,” Zayn’s voice was soft, pleading, and it made Harry’s heart crack. “You know I...”

Releasing his lip, he leaned forward and kissed Zayn on the lips, closing their eyes in unison as Zayn reached for Harry’s waist. “I know. Come over tonight, we’ll watch Batman and make ramen and smoke a shit ton of weed, just the two of us.”

Zayn’s eyes were tearing up, “Okay.”

+++

_**Present (again again, for the last time)** _

Harry was so close that his toes were curling; he couldn’t help it. He was breathing shakily, hanging onto Zayn as he got relentlessly pounded into the mattress, legs shaking and hole clenching around his length. “Zee, I’m gonna come.”

“Feels like you are,” Zayn groaned, a sound low and deep in his chest, and Harry pushed his hair back for him, “Thanks, love.”

Harry loved it when Zayn called him love. Something about it was absolutely mind-boggling, and he just wanted Zayn to say the word ‘love’ over and over and over again, in all of the different contexts.

His stomach was heating up, a familiar tingling sensation rising up from his toes and into his lungs, air getting harder to consume as Zayn thrusted even faster. Now the headboard was knocking against the wall and sweat was dripping off their bodies like they were in the shower.

“Come, baby. I have you, you’re okay,” Zayn reiterated, leaning forward to press multiple sweet kisses on his lips and face, large hands gently holding his neck and hips as Harry squirmed. “There it is, fuck.”

Harry lost all hearing and his vision went white for a moment, squeezing Zayn so hard that he had to let go of Harry’s hips to steady himself. He let out a strangled cry as streams of white spurted onto his stomach, his entire body trembling with the awesome force of his orgasm. “Holy shit.”

Harry couldn’t say anything, too overwhelmed to even think as Zayn’s cock pressed up against his prostate again, unyielding and overpowering. His mind was quickly going fuzzy, and he could feel Zayn moving again inside of him, chasing his own orgasm.

“Oh, fuck,” Zayn buried his head into Harry’s neck, moaning contently as he spilled inside his husband, holding onto each other. “Fuck, fuck.”

Harry whined and squirmed, weakly pushing at Zayn’s chest until he got the picture, slowly pulling out with a hiss and tucking Harry underneath him again. “Hazza, you with me?” Harry blinked at him, glassy and unfocused. “Come back baby.” Zayn started rubbing soft circles onto his skin, nuzzling his face, and running his fingers through his hair.

“Mm,” Harry started, leaning into Zayn’s touch. “Zee.”

“I love you, you’re perfect,” Zayn breathed out, reaching over for the fallen t-shirt to wipe them off. “Are you feeling better, baby?”

Harry nodded, “Yeah,” his voice sounded so submissive and compliant, Zayn’s dick nearly twitched at the sound of it. “Love you.”

“Love you so much, sweetheart.”

Fucked stupid was a really good look on him, Zayn thought. Harry started pushing and grumbling against him again, until he rolled them over and Harry was laying on his chest. “Mm, big strong hubby with the Henry Cavill shoulders.”

“I’m not a beefcake, Haz,” Zayn snorted, playing with Harry’s hair. “Maybe a little less than Chris Evans.”

“You’re my favorite superhero, nonetheless,” Harry sighed, pressing his ear right above Zayn’s heart, and he swore that his heart burst right then and there. He loved this boy so much, it was absolutely incomprehensible. “Zee?”

“Yeah, baby?”

“I think I need to start therapy or something. Nervous all the time, think it’s ‘cause of too many things,” Harry murmured, looking up at him innocently. “You good with that?”

“Of course, baby. You do what you need to do,” Zayn lifted his chin up to kiss him. “I love you, sunflower.”

Harry gave him a look, “That’s new.”

“No I just, I was remembering when we were like twelve and you’d bring me sunflowers when I was in the hospital and tell me that your favorite color was yellow as if I didn’t remember from the last time.”

“That was so long ago,” Harry groaned. “Just who did I think I was, a fucking fairy tale princess?”

“What about me? I’m the idiot that crawled through your window,” Zayn pointed out. ”I’d just lay there and stare at them.”

Harry looked at him sadly, “You still remember all of that?”

“Of course I do,” Zayn laughed shallowly. “I remember every single moment that I ever had with you, Harry Styles...Forester, fuck, it’s still weird saying that. But anyways, my point is that it feels like you never left. It feels like we’ve just picked up where we left off.”

Harry’s face fell and tears started running off his face, “Holy shit, I’m so glad,” Zayn pouted at his tears, and Harry just cried harder in response. “I’m so worried that you’ll look at me one day and realize what an awful, horrible mistake I was.”

“Never,” Zayn kissed him again, just to shut him up, because he had no idea what the hell to do when someone was crying in his face. “Baby, we should take a bath.”

“I just don’t know how to handle all this fucking love,” Harry sobbed against Zayn’s chest, even as Zayn sat up and wrapped his legs around his waist. “I don’t know why you’re giving me so much of it, I’ve ruined your life. I’ve trapped you, I even brought kids into this and now you can’t run if you wanted.”

“I don’t want to run,” Zayn sighed, “and Jellybean was a mutual decision. Where’s the bubble bath?” He muttered, Harry still clinging onto him like a koala. “Why would I wanna run when we have a bathtub the size of a swimming pool?”

“Stupid head,” Harry laughed wetly, pressed up against Zayn as the water ran. “I’m going to love you until the day that I turn to fucking dust. I promise this, okay? I don’t care what happens, I’m never gonna...stop,” Harry was hiccuping now.

Zayn just cooed and wiped his tears away without saying anything. Harry was so cute.

+++

“Sweet Italian sausage or Spicy Italian sausage? What do you think, Jelly? What would baba want for dinner?” Harry asked, Juno perched on one arm as the other pointed to miscellaneous meats. “We can always just get Thai.”

“Yeah,” Juno liked the sound of that. “Daddy,”

“Yes, baby,” Harry sighed, moving her to the other arm as he settled for Sweet. “Pasta it is.” The package makes a clinking sound when it’s thrown into the cart, and when Harry turns around, he swears that at least five people were looking at him and smiling. “Interesting...?” He tells Juno, tiptoeing away into another aisle.

“You’re Anne’s boy, right?” A woman comes up suddenly and asks, making Harry jump and smile uncomfortably. He nods, and she smiles wide. “You’ve grown up so much, I used to babysit you!”

“Oh!” Harry exclaimed, smiling a bit wider.

“And who’s this?” She asked, Juno fidgeting in her dad’s arms.

“Juno, say hi,” Harry cooed, bringing her a little closer. Juno blabbered a little before reaching out with a small hand to pat the woman’s face, and she burst out in laughter.

“You are so precious. I heard you and the Forester boy got married,” She holds Juno’s little hand as she says it. “And told no one.”

“Yeah, we kind of just wanted to keep it small,” Harry laughed, wondering when this conversation would end.

“Well, I’m still the textile lady. Come over if you ever need a rug.” She said before walking away. Harry breathes out and looks at his daughter.

“That was strange, wasn’t it, Jelly?”

“Yeah,” she’s learned to answer whenever her dad asked a question.

A few miles away, a similar situation was happening.

“Sorry I’m late, I had to bring my son with me,” Zayn panted, sliding the door open to the meeting of the medical board. “I hope my crudeness doesn’t startle you.”

“Not in the slightest,” One of the administrators says like she’s judging him, but when Zayn picks Bruno out of the carrier and tucks his face into his neck, the whole panel’s eyes just went...blomp? Is that the word? “We just wanted to discuss some of the annual protocols and budget needs for the Emergency Room sector for next year.”

“Sure, sure,” Zayn nodded, taking his seat and patting Bruno’s back. “I believe I already filed my suggestions, are we here to review them?” He looked straight at the papers, not realizing that everyone in the entire room was staring. He did notice that the room went silent, though, so he asked awkwardly, “How was everyone’s Christmas?”

“Fi-fine.” One doctor spoke up, though she sounded a bit breathless and shocked. “I didn’t know that you had a son...”

“And a daughter. Say hi to all the nice doctors, Bean.” He tells Bruno, who stands up on Zayn’s lap and starts slapping the meeting table. “I think that there should be a better passageway for certain...what the shit is happening?” Zayn finally looked up to everyone staring directly at him without even blinking.

“You’re married?” Another exclaims, pointing at Zayn’s ring. “What?”

“I don’t wear the diamond one at work, probably didn’t notice.” Zayn said cautiously.

“To who?”

“Why does this matter?” Zayn put his hands up.

“I knew he’d make such pretty children,” A nurse gossips to another in one corner, making Zayn do a double take.

“Bruno is adopted,” Zayn informs everyone. “I’m married to Harry Styles.”

The whole room stills. Even the senior director of the hospital is shell-shocked. “What the shit?”

Bruno’s confused now, so he plops back down onto Zayn’s lap and tries to hide behind his sleeve. “Baba.”

“Aw,” the whole room erupts simultaneously. “We never thought you’d get married again.”

“Why?” Zayn questioned, trying really hard to focus on the task at hand.

“You’re so grumpy, bro,” His own ER partner admits. “It’s like talking to a disassociating Grinch.”

“Wow,” Zayn says, offended. “I’ll have you know that I am a very pleasant guy.”

“Can I hold him?” His supervisor asked, and he nodded, putting Bruno up on the table to crawl towards him. “Oh my god.”

“Oh my god,” everyone else agreed as Zayn signed some documents. “You said you also had a daughter?”

“Yeah, her name’s Juno. Twins.”

Everyone made a strangled sort of noise at the same time and Bruno laughed, thinking it was all so funny. “Alright, signed all of this, I’m out.”

Zayn stood up, scooping Bruno and fastening him back in his carrier. “You weirdos. I’m only here on call.”

Once they made it outside, Zayn kissed Bruno’s head, telling him, “You don’t think I act like a disassociating Grinch, do you?”

Bruno laughed at him, “Baba.”

“I refuse to believe that that’s the only word you know,” Zayn sighed. “C’mon, Bean. Say ‘handsome.’ Call me handsome from now on.” They drove out of the parking lot, not knowing that everyone in the board room was still chattering away about sexy, mysterious, and brooding Zayn Malik having gotten married to the Styles rose and already having children with him.

“I had the weirdest thing happen to me today,” Harry hummed, sitting down next to Zayn as the babies pawed at their plain macaroni unhappily.

“Same,” Zayn leaned forward, stealing a kiss. “But honestly, every time I go outside all I think about is kissing you. Shit.”

“You sap. I think like, seven people came up to me today asking about our personal lives. I guess word hadn’t gotten out about us? Our family?”

“No one at work knew, apparently.” Zayn shrugged, “It was pretty cute. Bean had them all whipped.”

“He’ll have everyone whipped, please,” Harry drawled, and they laughed.

“Baba, ew,” Juno threw macaroni at them, Bruno cheering her revolt on, and that’s when they knew. Watching Harry leap up and lift Juno as Zayn grabbed Bruno, this was it for them. No one needed to figure out their dreams, because dreams just happen as you go along with the next year, and the next.

“I heard in the square that Liam and Louis are gonna get married, and Niall has a boyfriend. Liam told Amber that he hopes he can meet Jellybean soon, and teach them piano in a few years.”

“That’ll be interesting. You still have that necklace she gave you?”

Harry reached for his neck and revealed the pendant that was hidden behind his shirt, “Of course I do, Zee. Of course I do.”

For those of you wondering, it’s a round little thing engraved with an illustration of a spreading tree, and when Amber saw Harry look at it all those months ago, she thought to herself, “Maybe it means something to him,” just as Zayn walked past the shop window.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! My second one, nice! I’m thinking about posting more to this series, but if y’all think it’s done, it’s done. Please let me know! I won’t act unless y’all command me into a direction.   
> -jn


End file.
